Leaving For Good?
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: Beca leaves Barden to join the military and comes back seven years later to find out what her friends have been up to.


"I can't do this anymore..." Beca whispered.

"Babe, you have to try. Giving up isn't-" Chloe started.

"I'm going into the navy," Beca cut off.

"Beca Mitchell, are you crazy?" the redhead asked, standing up.

"No, I already enrolled... I just can't do this college thing any longer. I'm failing like every class that doesn't have to do with music, and I figured that won't get me anywhere."

The tone of her voice made Chloe realize that she always being serious, she's been her girlfriend long enough to know. The redhead thought it was crazy, but she also knew she couldn't stop her. It was slightly a good idea to start over after being in the military, trying in college after getting your act together, but Chloe didn't want her to go. She could get injured or killed in some kind of war, even though America's navy is the largest in the world it could still happen. The redhead sighed and hugged the brunette. Beca was confused but hugged her back; she thought she wasn't going to agree with her decision.

"Listen babe, I love you and I will support your decision as long as you promise me one thing," Chloe said taking Beca's hand.

"That is?"

"Let me take you to the airport and most importantly, don't push yourself too hard."

Beca sighed, "You don't want me to go, do you?"

"No, I don't want you to leave, but I don't want to be the reason you stay when you don't want to," Chloe said with a sad smile.

A tear fell from Beca's face, "I love you Chloe."

"I love you too."

* * *

Beca had her bag packed and she put it in the trunk of Chloe's car. They were on their way to the airport so Beca could get to the navy base. The ride was silent except for the soft music playing on the radio.

"Chlo, if you're not okay with it-"

"No. Go," the redhead cut off, tears welling up in her eyes.

"My dad didn't want me going either..." Beca trailed off.

"That doesn't matter, do you want it?" Chloe asked staring at the road.

Beca nodded, then realizing Chloe wasn't facing her, "yes."

"Then go for it sweetie."

The rest of the ride was quiet until they got to the airport. Chloe parked and got out with Beca.

"Becs, before you leave, I want to sing you one last song..."

Beca nodded and Chloe started playing music on her phone, she didn't have any Bellas to back her up this time. As soon as the brunette recognized the song tears started welling up in her eyes. It was Farewell by Rihanna.

_"Wherever you're going, I wanna go. Wherever you're heading can you let me know? I don't mind catching up, I'm on my way. Just can't take the thought of you miles away. And I know you're going somewhere to make a better life, I hope that you find it on the first try. And even though it kills me that you have to go, I know it'll be sadder if you never hit the road so farewell! Somebody is gonna miss you. Farewell, somebody is gonna wish that you were here. That somebody is me. I will write to tell you what's going on, but you won't miss nothing but the same old song. If you don't mind catching up, I'll spend the day telling you stories about a land far away. But I know, and I know you're going somewhere to make a better life. I hope that you find it on the first try. And even though it kills me that you have to go, I know it'll be sadder if you never hit the road so farewell! Somebody is gonna miss you. Farewell, somebody is gonna wish that you were here. Farewell, somebody is gonna miss you. Farewell, somebody is gonna wish that you were here. That somebody is me. And I'm gon' try to hold it all in, try to hold back my tears, so it don't make you stay here, yeah. I'mma try to be a big girl now, cause I don't wanna be the reason you don't leave. Farewell, somebody is gonna miss you. Farewell, somebody is gonna wish that you were here. Farewell, somebody is gonna miss you. Farewell, somebody is gonna wish that you were here. That somebody is me..."_

By the end of the song both women had tears streaming down their faces. Beca put her bag on the ground and wrapped her arms around Chloe.

"I love you so much Chloe. You mean the world to me and I'm sorry I'm just leaving like this," Beca whispered.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it... and I love you too, so much, remember that," Chloe replied pulling away, "now go, you can't be late for the military."

Beca gave her a sad smile and placed her lips on the redhead's. It was going to be their last kiss for god knows how long, she wanted it to last. Chloe cupped Beca's face and fully gave in to her embrace. She just wanted that moment to last forever but she knew it couldn't. The older women pulled away with a tear falling off her cheek.

"Go."

* * *

_*Seven Years Later*_

* * *

Lieutenant junior grade Beca Mitchell got off a plane at ATL, going to get her suitcases from the baggage claim. She stood in her dress blues, ribbons and medals showing off, waiting to get her bags. As she waited a familiar voice with a familiar accent came up behind her.

"Where are you?" the voice asked.

Beca turned around and saw her best blonde friend from college. A smile made its way onto her face as she realized it was Fat Amy on the phone behind her.

"Oh my god! Amy!" the brunette smiled.

"Beca? Damn, I thought you were dead or some shit!" the blonde said, hanging up her phone and giving Beca a hug.

"Yeah... I really haven't had any contact with anyone, but I'm on two month leave and the Navy is paying for the rest of my schooling," Beca informed.

"Man... It's been a long time Beca," Fat Amy said.

"I know... So what are you doing here?"

"Stacie, Bumper and I just came back from the Bahamas," the blonde smiled.

"Really?"

"No, I came to pick you up."

"What?" Beca asked confused.

"Nah, I'm kidding. I _was_ in the Bahamas," Amy laughed.

"Oh... It's cool you guys are still close," Beca started with a chuckle, "Do you happen to know how I can get ahold of Chloe? I tried calling her before but there was no answer..."

"Ah Red, I haven't spoken to her in a while but I know her current address."

Fat Amy gave Beca her phone number and Chloe's address, then saying goodbye to each other. Beca left the airport and got a cab to Chloe's house. She took off her cover and played with it in her hands, she hadn't spoken to the redhead in four years. She just really wanted to hear her voice and see her face again. Beca always kept a picture of the perky redhead in her wallet but it wasn't the same as actually seeing her in person. After about an hour ride Beca arrived at a yellow house with blue shutters. She paid the cab driver and exited the cab, taking her bags out of the trunk and walking up the front steps of the house. Beca took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. She waited a couple moments before the door swung open and a smiling redhead practically jumped on top her.

"Oh my gosh! You're back!" Chloe yelled.

"Yeah, I am," Beca chuckled.

"You know, I used to think the next time I saw you I would be pissed at you... but I'm not," the redhead said letting Beca inside.

"Why would you be pissed?" the brunette asked, oblivious to Chloe's anger.

"You were gone for seven _years_ and you stopped calling after three!" she yelled, sitting on the couch.

Beca felt bad, it was true. She stopped making contact with most people in her life after she joined the military, though she kept in touch with Chloe the longest. She really didn't talk to anyone after a year, but Chloe was different, she spoke the longest with her. The brunette never stopped thinking about her though.

"Sorry about that..." she said quietly, sitting down next to the redhead.

"Don't get me wrong, I still am mad... but I'm more glad to see you," Chloe smiled, wrapping her arms around Beca again. "I'm also very impressed with you. What's your rank now Navy girl?"

Beca smiled, "Lieutenant junior grade."  
"I don't know if that's high or not but I'm still very proud... So what's it like being in the Navy?" the redhead asked.

"It's hard... there's no you," Beca said, playing with her cover again.

Chloe gave the brunette a sad smile, "Well do you have clothes you want to change into? You don't want to ruin your uniform."

"Yeah, you have a place I can change?" she replied.

"Bec, are you kidding? There's no one here, just change there, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before. You hungry?"  
"Uh... Okay, and kinda."

"Want a sandwich?" Chloe said walking towards the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you," Beca said starting to undress.

Chloe went into the kitchen and made Beca her sandwich; she also poured her a glass of water. When she returned to the living room she smiled at the sight of Beca on the couch in black sweatpants and a white v-neck, having one earbud in her ear. Her music was really loud; Chloe could tell she was listening to _We Can't Stop_ by Miley Cyrus. She placed the sandwich and glass of water in front of Beca on the coffee table and the brunette took her headphone out.

"Thanks..." she said with a small smile.

"Why are you acting weird?" Chloe asked, she wasn't sugar coating anything.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. It's like you're at one of your parents' friend's house and they keep talking to you," Chloe said taking a seat next to her.

"Uh, I didn't notice but sorry."

"You're doing it again! Old Beca Mitchell wouldn't say sorry, she'd say deal with it! Old Beca Mitchell wouldn't be afraid to change in front of me, she would just strip! Old Beca Mitchell-" Chloe ranted.

"Isn't here," Beca cut off, "but this one is."

Beca leaned over and placed her lips on top of Chloe's. She cupped her face with her hands and deepened the kiss. Beca felt Chloe's tongue slide across her bottom lip and that was it. The brunette started stripping the redhead, when Chloe pulled away from their kiss.

"Bedroom," she panted, pulling Beca off the couch and into the next room.

* * *

Beca's eye fluttered open at the sound of crying next to her. When she opened her eyes she saw Chloe laying in the bed with tears rushing down her face. She immediately sat up, holding the blanket up to her chest and running a hand through Chloe's hair.

"Chlo, what's wrong?" the brunette asked.

"Why did I do this?" the redhead asked herself quietly, tears still falling.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant..." Chloe said quietly.

"Okay, first it doesn't work that fast, and two I don't even have a dick, I know I said I did but I don't."

"With Tom's baby, we're engaged," Chloe said, finally looking Beca in the eyes, mascara running down her cheeks.

Beca sat stunned. She just had sex with a pregnant, engaged woman. The brunette's heart sped up; she didn't know what to do. "Uh... Sweetie, can you stop crying? We need to talk about this." She glanced at the clock, 1:47 am.

"What is there to talk about?" Chloe sobbed, "I just couldn't..." She trailed off.

"Couldn't what?" Beca asked quietly.

"I couldn't wait for you. It's been seven years Bec. I didn't know when you were coming back or what you were doing at that Navy base. It scared me..." the redhead said, tears still falling out of her eyes.

Beca was speechless. She didn't know what to do, the only thing she could was wrap her arm around Chloe's shoulders but it didn't last long. Chloe shook her arm off and exited the bed, walking to the dresser to pull out some clothes. She started dressing herself and Beca got out of the bed. "Where's Tom?" she asked quietly.

"On a business trip... I can't believe I did this," Chloe replied in a shaky voice.

Beca's naked form grabbed Chloe and pulled her up against her. She cupped the redhead's face and wiped some tears from her face. "Listen, if you want we can pretend this never happened." It hurt to say, but she couldn't put Chloe through any more pain. Their faces were barely a centimeter apart, Beca could feel Chloe's tears on her cheeks.

"Can I get dressed?" Chloe whispered. She was only half dressed, underwear and jeans.

Beca nodded and let go of her cold body, getting dressed as well. She sat on the bed and watched the redhead pace around the room. "Chlo, sweetie, can we talk about this? Please," the brunette pleaded.

Chloe's pacing sped and Beca sighed, standing up to grab her. She took the redhead by the hand and wiped her tears. "I'm leaving; I just want to sing you one last thing. You sang to me to let me go now I'm going to do the same."

Chloe's breathing was fast but as Beca sat her down she started to calm down. The brunette was on her phone for a couple moments before the music to _Whenever You Call_ by Mariah Carey started playing.

_"Love wandered inside. Stronger than you, stronger than I. And now that it has begun, we cannot turn back, we can only turn into one. I won't ever be too far away to feel you, and I won't hesitate at all whenever you call. And I'll always remember the part of you so tender; I'll be the one to catch your fall whenever you call. And I'm truly inspired finding my soul there in your eyes. And you have opened my heart and lifted me inside by showing me yourself undisguised. I won't ever be too far away to feel you and I won't hesitate at all whenever you call. And I'll always remember the part of you so tender; I'll be the one to catch your fall whenever you call. And I will breathe for you each day, comfort you through all the pain, gently kiss your fears away. You can turn to me and cry, always understand that I give you all I am inside. And I won't ever be too far away to feel you and I won't hesitate at all whenever you call. I won't ever be too far away to feel you. And I won't hesitate at all whenever you call and I'll always remember the part of you so tender. And be the one to catch your fall whenever you call, whenever you call..."_

Chloe sat on the bed sobbing, tears also running down Beca's face. She picked Chloe up off the bed and pulled her up against her chest. "I made a mistake and I realize that now, but I'm on leave for the next two months so I'll be here for you... anytime after that I'll try my very best to get to you if you need me, I promise baby, I promise..." Beca whispered, wiping her tears then Chloe's.

Chloe was silent except for the sound of her sobbing. Beca sighed and placed her lips on Chloe's. As she kissed her she could taste the salt from her tears, but it made her heart ache when she felt Chloe kiss her back. Beca knew this would probably be their last kiss forever, at least last time there was hope for another one. When she pulled away the redhead took in a sharp breath, she was already short of air from the sobbing. Beca gave her another kiss on the cheek and turned to the door. Chloe grabbed her wrist, making her turn around confused.

"It's 2am, where do you think you're going?" Chloe asked in a low, husky voice, still trying to control her breathing.

"I can't-"

"Stay until morning at least... please," she pleaded.

Beca nodded and slowly followed Chloe back into the bed. The brunette watched the redhead's eyes close. She waited about a half hour, to make sure Chloe was asleep, before getting out of the bed. She headed for the door and turned around in the doorway, watching the sleeping Chloe Beale. Beca walked back over to the bed and placed a soft kiss on the redhead's forehead, _then _leaving her bedroom for good.


End file.
